Fated Encounter
by Jaredin Snow
Summary: First part of a series. Richard's family visits Japan, and meets with the river spirit, Yukibawa, which will change the course of his life forever. Short story, acting as the prologue to the series.
1. Water Sport

a/n - This is the first time I have ever tried something like this, so I hope that people will enjoy reading. This story is relatively short, made to be the opening to introduce what will eventualy cover the protagonists, Richard's, life.

Further into it we shall encounter familiar characters such as Chihiro, Haku ect. Please enjoy.

--------

_Chapter 1 – Water Sport_

It was a warm summer's day, the weather was beautiful, and the sun was shining brightly, clouds floating by leisurely and peacefully. I was sitting on the bank o the river with the football my parents had bought me; I was only 3 years old. My parents had come to Japan under the guise of a visit, however, they were actually here on business, trying to finalize a deal here with a contractor, however, they had found a break in there schedule, and while they were discussing matters up at the shrine of the river, I was allowed to go play for a while. They were not really taking any notice of what I was doing; they were too busy taking care of business.

I was having a good time none the less, kicking the ball around the river bank and chasing the butterflies which were flying up the grass. I didn't notice anything or anyone else that was going past, or indeed who or should it be said what was watching me from the river.

I was getting a little carried away, kicking the ball high into the sky and trying to catch it. I had somehow overshot my mark and when I kicked it ended up rolling towards the river, having landed nearer to the bank than I had thought. Watching it roll away I began to run after it, trying to catch t, laughing and smiling, blissfully unaware of the danger the river could hold.

I reached the side of the river and I was about to catch the ball when it started to roll into the waters, not wanting to lose the ball I had just got I tried to reach out for it, reaching out without stepping into the water. Due to the rain recently the rapids were a little more torrential than normal, and splashing could be heard as they overlapped each other, pushing harder than they usually would in this serene like river.

However, as I was reaching out the worse thing happened, as I had tried to grab the ball before it waded into the waters, I felt my footing begin to trip, it didn't register at first, but within moments, I found my body leaning in towards the water and quickly, found myself caught up.

I splashed desperately at the water but the sounds of the water drowned out my calls for help. My limps were too weak to make any difference and I was too young to have been taught how to survive. I panicked, although I wasn't old enough to have a full concept of death, I knew that I was in trouble, and thought I was not going to get out. I wanted desperately to get out, and as the last of my strength escaped me I felt my body begin to be dragged under water.


	2. Rescued by a God

_Chapter 2 – Rescued by a God_

It felt strange, water surrounded me, I could feel my eyes begin to blur and vision became darker and darker. Not just with the waters but also with the fact I was quickly losing consciousness, however, my body held back from breathing in the water. I felt like a rock which had been thrown into a pong, and was falling to the bottom. From the corner of my eye I saw something, I couldn't make it out, bit I swear it looked like, some animal? Silver and bright. It had only been a glimpse.

My vision was about to go when I felt my body brushing up against something, my consciousness returning to me, and I found my vision beginning to return, the water no longer stinging my eyes as I looked around, my vision getting clearer. I suddenly felt something under me, reaching out two objects appeared and I immediately grabbed them, holding tightly.

I didn't know what to think, looking down just under me was a silver 'thing' it had a green mane running down it's back. Turning my head I saw it was long and sleek, and looking ahead of me it appeared the objects were horns, was this, a dragon?

I felt myself been drawn about under the water, the currents no longer battering against my side, but more like a warm safe hug, a feeling I didn't even get from my own parents. I held onto the horns, something told me inside I was safe, my heart felt at peace and I simply allowed myself to be carried around under the water, enjoying the feeling.

After sometime I was finally delivered to the surface, greeted by crisp and warm fresh air, taking a big gasped I smiled brightly and held onto the dragon as they took me to the side of the bank. Letting me off gracefully by lowering its head, I stumbled back onto the ground.

Looking behind me I saw as the dragons moved out the water and laid down gracefully on the grass, curious, I moved over towards it and softly stroked its muzzle. The dragon growled deeply and closed its eyes, I smiled and continued stroking it and sat down, eventually lying down next to the dragon, feeling its warmth breath against me.

"I am called Yuki, what's your name?" I turned my head to see the dragon speaking, however, its lips were not moving, I looked towards her, it was a female voice, soft and gentle, I nodded, my face expressionless, cracking a smile eventually and saying my name,

"Richard" she nodded and from behind I felt her tail move towards me and swaying in front of my face. Playfully I moved to grabbed it, laughing and smiling as it swished from side to side, Yuki smiling too, feeling a strong bond to this foreign young boy, something about him.

We continued to play like that for a short while until eventually I began to feel tired, yawning and rubbing my eyes, I looked towards Yuki, she was no longer as a dragon, but now in the form of a beautiful young girl, a brightly decorated kimono wrapped around her. She smiled and knelled down, opening her arms to me I moved towards her as she picked me up and rested me in her lap, I could feel her hand running down my body as I cuddled close towards her. I had never felt so peaceful, the heat gently radiating from her body soothed my heart as I laid there, enjoying the feeling, I never felt like this even when I was with my parents.


	3. Torn Apart

_Chapter 3 – Torn Apart_

I had no idea how long I had rested for, I only knew I was awoken by Yuki as she gently kisses my forehead, her words coming through my dreams, piercing my illusions, "Your parents are calling, I have to go. We will meet again, I know we will" I couldn't do anything as I heard her voice softly fade from my mind.

When I woke up I was on the side of the river, I woke up and looked around me, and she was gone. I looked deep into the river trying to find her, but there was no sigh. I felt tears burn behind my eyes but I didn't let them show.

"There you are, come on, let's go" I heard my mother from behind as she picked me up and began to move me away from the river. I continued looking for as long as I could and, waving bye to it, I was sure I could see a soft sparkle from it,

"Bye bye Yuki" I called back, the river falling out of view.

My heart felt heavy and my body empty on the flight back home later that day, I didn't want to go, but there was noting I could do., I just remembered her words we would meet again, and in my mind I was hoping I would not have to wait forever.

-----

Well, I hope I have given a good start to what will be the first in a series of stories. I hope people will carry on reading the rest of them.

_Next Story_

Richard has nowgrownto the age of 10, and ahs started to encounterstrange dreams about his time with Yukibawa, the River Spirit, but is unable to remember. He also see's a girl, working in a bathhouse. How will this change his future? Who is this girl?

Next Story - Destiny of Dream's


End file.
